


Мы только начали

by fandom Haikyuu Captains 2020 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/fandom%20Haikyuu%20Captains%202020
Summary: Акааши открывает в себе новые глубины.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Мы только начали

Акааши бросает из холода в жар. Бокуто медленно ведёт по его утянутому в тонкий нейлоновый чулок бедру острым краем маски. Акааши дрожит и пытается сжаться, но выходит только зажать меж бедёр голову Бокуто, от чего тот вскидывается и хищно скалится. Куроо тем временем скользит пальцами по кромке корсета — горячими, скользкими, восхитительными пальцами, которые секунду назад были внутри Акааши, которые втиснули в растянутое податливое отверстие первую — самую маленькую — бусину из пяти.

«Главное — не смотреть в зеркало», — думает Акааши и жмурится. Ему невыносимо хорошо и стыдно. Акааши думал, что сгорит от смущения, пока вставлял в себя смазанный лубрикантом пластиковый наконечник спринцовки. Думал, что сойдёт с ума, пока пересекал холл лав-отеля, а под пальто у него были только тугой корсет, кружевное бельё и чулки, что парик может сползти в любой момент, что на каблуках у него жутко дрожат ноги и кто-нибудь может его узнать.

— Кейджи, посмотри на меня, — шепчет ему Куроо и втягивает в восхитительно горячий рот мочку уха. Акааши всхлипывает и содрогается, дергает головой. Бокуто мягко разводит в стороны колени и жарко прикусывает нежную кожу внутренней стороны бедра прямо над кромкой чулок.

— Давай, открой глаза, ты хочешь это увидеть, — продолжает Куроо хрипло, прижимается грудью к спине. Его холодные ступни скользят вдоль икр, Акааши чувствует нейлон как родную кожу. Он откидывает голову на сильное, твердое плечо Куроо и тонко стонет во влажную шею. Бокуто гладит его ноги — от ступней Куроо, по лентам подвязок, оглаживает резинки кружевных стрингов. Туда и обратно, медленно и невыносимо. Прикасается влажными губами к поджавшимся яйцам и острым клювом маски — к болезненно напряженному члену.

— Мы не позволим тебе кончить, пока ты не откроешь глаза, — низко мурчит Бокуто, оттягивая зубами мошонку. Куроо выводит языком круги на подставленной шее, гладит пальцами у судорожно пульсирующего ануса. Мягко давит на вторую, более крупную бусину, проталкивает её внутрь. Акааши чувствует, как она смещает первую, его прошивает судорогой удовольствия — бусина проезжается по простате. Бокуто ведёт мокрым языком по его члену и кончиком дразнит уздечку.

— Кейджи, кружева были созданы именно для тебя, — невнятно шепчет кто-то из них. Сознание Акааши двоится и троится, он всё же распахивает глаза и смотрит в зеркальный потолок. Отражение — или третья бусина, наполняющая его до предела, а впереди ещё две, — заставляет его глухо стонать и дрожать в подступающем оргазме. Акааши не самый терпеливый человек на свете и точно не самый развращённый, он был готов кончить в самом начале.

Когда открыл дверь и увидел обнажённых Куроо и Бокуто на красном шёлке, ласкающих друг друга среди зеркал. Бокуто погладил ладонью по невозможному изгибу спины Куроо и приглашающе облизнулся.

Нейлон скользит по невероятно холодному в сравнении с кожей Куроо шёлку, пятки съезжают и не получается держать ноги хоть как-нибудь. Куроо со смешком обвивает каждую его ногу своей — длинной и сильной — раздвигает шире, они почти вплавлены друг в друга. Бокуто едва ощутимо проводит кончиками пальцев по всей длине ствола, подцепляет большим пальцем выступившую каплю смазки и слизывает её.

Бокуто смотрит прямо в глаза его отражению, пока поднимается и поглаживает собственный стояк. Куроо отвлекается от безжалостных поцелуев-укусов и тоже смотрит вверх. Их взгляды цепко держат глаза Акааши прикованными к созерцанию собственного тела, от напряжения хочется кричать. Бокуто стягивает маску и роняет на пол, припадает губами к тёмному соску. Сжимает в ладонях-тисках талию. От туго затянутого корсета Акааши и так едва дышал, но теперь он забывает даже о том, что такое кислород.

Четвертая бусина протискивается вместе с пальцем. Акааши подбрасывает и выгибает дугой, его не начавшийся крик затыкается ртом Куроо, который скользит языком по нёбу, почти дотягивается до горла. Палец проталкивает бусину ещё глубже, на основании члена кольцом сжимаются пальцы. Ужасно больно, ужасно хорошо.

— Тише, Кейджи, потерпи, слишком рано. Ты ведь не хочешь пропустить всё веселье? Посмотри, какое у тебя честное тело, как оно реагирует. Тебе ведь нравится, даже не пытайся отрицать, - Куроо гладит изнутри, медленно скользит пальцем наружу и кружит вокруг сжимающегося входа. - Сюда поместится явно больше, чем всего лишь ещё один маленький шарик.

Акааши видит демонов в тёмных глазах Куроо, те же демоны — в низком шёпоте Бокуто. Он горит, плавится в стальной хватке, мечется между желанием кончить и не кончать никогда. По его подбородку стекает его и Куроо слюна, и Бокуто слизывает её горячим языком. Бокуто целует уголки его глаз и Акааши понимает, что плачет от переполняющего его панического возбуждения. Он всхлипывает.

— Пожалуйста, Бокуто. Я больше так не могу, я сейчас сойду с ума, — сдавленно шепчет он и всхлипывает ещё раз, громче. Всхлип переходит в стон — Куроо не теряет времени зря и проталкивает в него последнюю — пятую — невозможно огромную бусину. Предыдущая давит на простату, колечко мышц натягивается до предела, Акааши чувствует себя распятым и исходит криком. Пальцы на члене разжимаются, и Акааши кончает в подставленную ладонь. Сокрушительно вылетают из головы все мысли, и кажется, что это зрелище отпечатается на сетчатке — впаянный в него Куроо и Бокуто между его ног. Он тяжело дышит, ощущение, что в нём не осталось ни одной кости — лишь болезненная натянутость и чувство переполненности. Ласковые руки оглаживают его раскалённое, измождённое тело.

— Кейджи. Кейджи, не отключайся, мы только начали. Эту игрушку как минимум нужно ещё из тебя достать, и это будет как минимум так же приятно.

Акааши беспомощно вздыхает. Куроо и Бокуто переглядываются, и демоны в их глазах обещают ему самые лучшие воспоминания.


End file.
